super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
Taokaka
"Tao's gonna beat you up!" - Taokaka's preferred motto Taokaka is a character from the BlazBlue series and was once played by PolarStarQuote/Quote. Taokaka was made on a whim to add more females into the roster by Quote, and stands as one of the few humanoid and legal females of Li. She found herself on Li after going on a large hunt for one of the people who willingly sparred with her and bought her food, Ragna the Bloodedege, a.k.a. "Good Guy" (played by Maverick Hunter Zero/Zero) However, she fails to realize that Ragna is the same person with a trillion-dollar bounty on his head, "Evil Man Rawrgna". Since 12th February, 2015, Taokaka was abandoned since the inclusion of the monetary system, and was replaced by Duke Nukem. Ragna still remains on the cast, and recently, Quote has re-adopted another BlazBlue character, Hazama. When Re-making his account, Quote wound up re-adopting Taokaka due to the influx of female characters. Personality Taokaka is a catgirl of the Kaka species, which means that she is obviously similar to a cat. Curious, aggressive and as bright as a black blanket. With an Intelligence modifier of -3, it's pretty obvious Taokaka isn't the smartest of the roster. Taokaka is overly energetic, playful, and a complete and utter pervert. She can't help but fondle and smother in breasts when presented with a woman in possession of busty balloons. She is also a extreme eater, able to eat a massive amount before grabbing for more after a quick burp. Abilities Taokaka is quite frankly one of the oddest character builds ever, having a +5 modifier to Strength and +5 to Dexterity with -3 Intelligence and -4 Wisdom. She has strength to make mostly everyone cower in fear of its power, often using it with her Cat Spirit attacks and sword-like claws, which can morph into saws and other things. She has the ability to climb and cling onto almost any surface with her Kitty Climb ability. Her special attacks consists of her Kitty Litter Special, making her throw random items from her hoodie as a short term projectile of differing damages depending on what she pulls out on a random choice generator. Her other two specials include summoning up After Images. After Image simply uses a doppelganger for a counter against attackers. Almost Becoming Two!, her Overdrive from the BlazBlue games, uses a second version of herself to follow up all of her combos with a special attack for 3 posts. Tao's previous Final Smash was her Astral Heat from the BlazBlue games, Attack, Meow, POW!, replacing Jubei the Cat with Kaka kittens and doppelgangers. Taokaka slaps the opponent near the nearest wall or object, then bounces them around the area like a beach ball with her head. She finishes with a final claw blow, using all of her heated energy. Tao's doppelganger throws in a bomb before the final strike, for more damage. (aaand good measures...) Currently. Taokaka's Final Smash is the Kaka Village Specialty; The Cactus Carnival! In which, Tao and several other Kaka's slam down a huge Wok pan with many fruits and veggies, and toss the enemies in as the meat in this dish, before cooking them in a huge food themed festival, granting damage to the enemies and health to Tao's Allies! This final smash was inspired by the Kaka Village Stage in Blazblue.Category:CharacterCategory:Blazblue Characters Category:Abandoned Character Category:Female Character Category:Quote's Characters